The Newest Spirit Detective HP
by LynnGryphon
Summary: [HPYYH][Yaoi]Harry had finally managed to defeat Voldemort, of course he died in the process. This wasn't supposed to happen! Left adrift and angry Harry finds out that someone has been watching him for a long time. And that someone may be able to...
1. Green Eyed Spirit

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho so don't sue me. I'm just borrowing them for a little

**Warnings: **Swearing, this be the prologue

**Extra Notes: **I just had to get this out of my brain one day so here it is. I'm not sure where this will go, but I hope you enjoy the ride. More at end.

_And now, onto the show…_

**-/-/-/-**

**The Newest Spirit Detective**

**Prologue**

'Shit. Shit shit shit shit! SHIT!' A very angry spirit with emerald green eyes and messy black hair thinks venomously, 'This isn't supposed to happen! I followed that bloody prophesy, destroyed those damn hocruxes, killed that bastard Voldemort and what happens! I DIE! That wasn't part of the deal. That bloody damn Trelawney, she said one had to die for the other to live. Well, even when she's really prophesying she sucks arse!'

The angered spirit kept up this vein of thinking for a long time, never noticing the approach of a dark beauty on a boat oar. She silently watches the young spirit then pulls out a small pocket book from inside her kimono and flips through the pages. She felt sorry for the poor spirit; she had a particular interest in his life and understood his feelings of being wronged. Flipping through the pages she suddenly stops and quickly back tracks a few pages, almost ripping them out of her book. A small smile graces her dark lips.

She slips the pocket book back into her kimono and nudges her oar forward until she is right behind the angry spirit. She reaches forward and taps his shoulder, causing the spirit to start and spin around, cutting off his vocalized ranting about Trelawney and prophesies in general. He stops and stares at the dark haired beauty before him then takes in her kimono and the fact she is flying on an oar.

"Well, if I can fly a broom I guess she can fly an oar." He mumbles to himself and the spirit on the oar smiles. "I fly on an oar to represent my duties as a transporter for spirits. I guide the newly dead to the Reikai." She says in a confident yet cultured voice. "I have watched you since your birth and I feel for you. It is not fair; you were not scheduled to die for many more decades. However," and here a small mischievous smile quirks her lips, "I believe I have a way to help. If you would kindly get on behind me, I shall see what I can do."

The angered spirit gazes at the spirit guide first in awe, then sorrow and finally settles on a look of hope. "Please, I would do almost anything to live again. Can you truly help me?" the spirit asks as he climbs onto the oar behind her. It wasn't much different than riding tandem on a broom. The spirit guide looks at her guest and gives him a confident look. "I cannot promise you anything, for I cannot guarantee anything, however; I am certain that I can achieve something." That said, the spirit guide turns to face forward and nudges her oar into motion.

Clinging to her waist, because oars were evidently much faster than any Firebolt, the now hopeful spirit asks, "What's your name? You must know mine since you've watched me but I don't know yours." The spirit smiles and glances back. "Ayame."

The emerald eyed spirit smiles and relaxes into her back for the long trip to the Reikai. "Thank you Ayame."

-/-/-/-

**My (Author's) Note:**

This just jumped into my head the other day. I had been reading Harry Potter fanfics earlier and just finished watching YuYu Hakusho (recognize Ayame now/grins and stuffs Botan into a closet/) when this sort of clicked. Not sure what I'm gonna be doing with this but I hope you like it.

Review please! Feed the starving authoress! I'm in college I can use the charity!

Flames are accepted so if you really feel like venting, go ahead (**Flame Clause**: Any and all flames are subject to being reposted, picked apart, and laughed at in following chapters)

* * *

**If you like this, then read my other works!** Surprises (GW) (Shounen-ai) (Nonslash) (**T**) The first two chapters are prologues, after that is normal story. 16 after the end of Marimeia's Rebellion, a new threat has arisen and now the old pilots are forced to meet the new. Did someone mention parenthood! 

Dolphin's Five (GWxNaru) (Shounen-ai) (Nonslash) (**T**) One of the Gundam pilots has a secret and that secret winds up sending our favorite ex-terrorists into the middle of Team 7's training field. What will happen when they find out they can't get back? Will they be able to adapt to this strange world or will they break? A certain Dolphin won't let that happen!


	2. Yuske's New Dilemma

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter so don't sue me. I'm just borrowing them for a little

**Warnings: **Swearing, nothing overly major.

**Extra Notes: **I just had to get this out of my brain one day so here it is.

**Extra Special Notes:** Okay, I didn't mention this before but pairings are Harry/Yuske, possibly Draco/Hiei+ or Draco/Kurama, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna+

Minor pairings. + Depending on what I decide, this will occur later in the story and will probably result in an OOC Draco. But, I'm not there yet so who knows?

_And now, onto the show…_

**-/-/-/-**

**Get Over It Yuske!**

**Chapter 1**

_-**FLASHBACK**-_

_SLAP!_

"_Shit Keiko, what was that for!" Yuske growled, gingerly feeling the quickly developing bruise. Even for Keiko that was a hard slap._

"_What was—Yuske you ass! You've been going fighting demons – Demons! -- for over a year and never tell me! Then all of a sudden I get dragged to this cheery piece of Hell to watch unimaginable amounts of blood, gore, and innumerable horrifyingly painful deaths!" Keiko's fists were digging into her hips so hard that her knuckles were white and the tendons (1) were sticking out. Yuske imagined he could hear her finger bones grinding against her hip bones. She takes a deep breath and in a deceptively calm voice asks, "What do you think that was for?"_

_Yuske would admit that he got scared. Hell, he'd admit to being scared on more than one occasion. However, he never felt quite this scared –Hell's admit, bloody terrified- before, much less because of Keiko. He was in deep shit and he knew it. He was putting all his past experience dealing with pissed off demons into keeping up his normal tough guy façade. "Keiko, I'm sorry-"_

"_You're SORRY! What the hell does that mean Yuske? You are **sorry** for lying to me? You are **sorry** for constantly running off and not giving me some lame excuse or other? You are **sorry** for my being brought to this-this place? You are **sorry** I almost died? Well Urameshi Yuske (2), **sorry** is so not going to cut it!" Keiko snaps, her eyes narrowing to angry slits and her nose flaring._

"_Kei-"_

"_Shut it Urameshi!"_

_Keiko draws in a deep breath and slowly rolls back to her heels, no longer leaning into Yuske's personal space. She closes her eyes and disengages her right fist from her hip. The multiple joints in her hand and wrist crackle and snap as she flexes her fingers then runs her hand over her face stiffly. She takes another deep breath and it hitches on a sob. Yuske lifts a hand towards her and she backhands it away. Tears are slowly trekking down her face. Yuske draws his hand back with a pained expression for hurting his long time girlfriend- Hell friend period- so badly._

"_Yuske, I love you. You know that. So why would you do such a dangerous thing? Do you think I **want** to wake up one morning and find out that my Yuske is dead, killed by one of those horrible things! on a stupid mission?" she asks him quietly but in a calm, clear, if distinctly sad, voice. _

"_Keiko, you don't understand. I can't just drop this. I have obligations to the team and Koenma. If it weren't for them, I would have really died last year when I saved that stupid kid." Yuske whispers gently, his eyes suspiciously bright. He reaches out to her again and this time he isn't rebuffed. He gently cups her cheek and wipes the tears from her face with his thumb. _

_Keiko searches his face with tearful eyes and finally rests on his big brown eyes. Eyes that could be so cold and yet now were so full of love, pain, and resignation. Keiko rests her face in the hand cupping her cheek and closes her eyes, thinking back on all their time together. She takes a deep breath as she comes to her decision and straightens up, staring Yuske directly in his eyes, compelling him to listen and understand._

"_Yuske…I love you. You know that. I know you know that. But…I don't want to be hurt. I don't deserve to be hurt. Yuske. I know you understand, considering you are the one always protecting me. So…Yuske please understand when I ask this," Keiko stops to collect herself before she continues, already fearing the answer she will get, "Yuske, you need to choose. I can't stand the thought of you in such danger and never knowing if I'll ever see you again. It's not fair to me and I know my asking this isn't fair to you, but…choose Yuske. Me or this?" Her right arm arcs out to encompass Hangman's Isle (3) and everything that it represents. She quickly snaps her arm back to her body and clasps her left bicep tightly to try and stop her tremors._

"_Keiko…" Yuske says softly and lovingly. He doesn't answer right away, instead he seriously contemplates the consequences of his actions (_AN: whoa, Yuske thinking before he speaks? Ain't it great being the author .)_ . Finally he raises his eyes, which had drifted to his shoes while contemplating, and looks Keiko fully in the eyes and now compels **her** to understand. "Keiko, I love you. And you're right; you don't deserve to get hurt. But, I still have my obligations to the Reikai and the tentai. I'm sorry Keiko; I wish it were otherwise but…Keiko…" Yuske stumbles to a stop to try and recollect himself before he does something too emasculating (4) like cry. _

_Keiko's lips quirk into a small, sad smile; it looks more like a grimace of pain. "I understand Yuske. I sort of figured you would say that. You can pull that tough guy act all you want but that's just it, it's an act. At least, when you're alone it is. I know you will not shirk your responsibilities or duties, unless you count school," both teens chuckle briefly at the joke, but it is strained and quickly ends. Keiko continues on in a forced light tone, "Yuske, I'm so glad you're taking this responsibly. I don't have a problem us remaining friends and all but I think it might be smart if we both avoid each other for a little while, you know? Just until everything cools down between us. I mean…"_

"_Don't worry Keiko. I understand. I'll respect your wishes. But, Keiko, if—when this is all over, do you think…?"_

"_We'll see won't we? Who knows right? As long as we always remain friends. This is too stupid to just toss a life long friendship away over right?"_

"_Right Keiko." Yuske grins and gives her a thumbs up before turning around and walking towards the distant pier. He shouts over his shoulder, "You're going to miss your ride if you don't hurry Keiko." He gestures over towards where Botan had landed, Shizuru and Yukina already on the oar behind her._

_He never looks back as the tears silently stream from pain filled eyes. None of other tentai members comment on his red puffy eyes when he makes it to the boat and he remains quiet and alone the entire ride home._

_-**END****FLASHBACK**-_

CRACK! Yuske's fist connects with Ruffian A's jaw, dropping him out cold. THUD! He snaps his elbow back into the solar plexus of Ruffian B. He drops his weight onto his back heel and pirouettes around with a sharp THWAK as his free heel connects solidly with Ruffian C's temple. He drops his weight onto the descending foot's heel and sweeps out with his now free leg, and drops Ruffian D onto the hard concrete with a loud SNAP when his head connects after having his legs swept out from under him.

Yuske straightens up and dusts himself off on the way up; knees, stomach, elbows, shoulders. He slams his left fist into his right palm with a sharp CRACK as flesh meets flesh and he jerks his head left and right sharply getting two solid SNAPS as a result. He looks up and grins ferally at the remaining group of Ruffians from some school or other; he didn't really pay attention during their introduction. "Anyone else want some?" he asks quietly and if anything, his grin became even more feral.

The remaining college students look at each other and bolt. Two remain only long enough to hoist the unconscious boys over each shoulder like sacks of potatoes before joining their friends in fleeing. The scent of piss is noticeable.

Yuske frowns and looks around with a resigned sigh. Since the other schools refused to fight him anymore, even Kuwabara and his group, Yuske had been branching out. Unfortunately, that was the last group of college students that wanted to fight and he had a feeling they wouldn't be returning anytime soon, if ever again. _'Damn it. There are no more challenges around here anymore. I wish Diaper Boy would hurry up and send me a new mission.'_

-/-

It had been a year since The Talk. He had been filled with pain and sadness, sinking into a deep depression for almost a month after he returned home and wouldn't leave his room. Finally his mother had kicked open the door to his room, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and hauled him downstairs to promptly throw him out onto the sidewalk. Yuske looked like a deer in the headlights as his mother told him to 'Get over it Yuske!' and 'Go play with your friends or something!' before she slammed the door and threw the bolts home loudly.

After sitting on his ass staring at the front door for almost an hour he finally managed to pull himself together to a functional degree and started wandering around the city, reacquainting himself. He returned home at almost midnight to find the front door unlocked and his mother sitting in the kitchen with a covered plate in front of her. He moved to sit down across from his mother and she silently slid him the plate. He pulled the cover off and blinked a few times at the meal before him. He looked up at his mother who just smiled softly and waved her hand dismissively. Yuske grinned and devoured the food, almost tempted to eat the plate itself afterwards. Atsuko grabbed the plate before he could go through with it and motioned for him to go upstairs.

Things had slowly returned to normal after that. But, all good things must come to an end. _'Story of my life'_ Yuske snipes to himself, contemplating the past year.

Two months after Yuske had started to recover he decided to go find Keiko and talk to her. After all, they had agreed to still be friends right? That's what he thought. He waited around after school to catch Keiko on her way home when he saw her. Her and Kuwabara. Kissing. In plain sight. He rammed the side of his fist into the building to stop himself from doing something rash like ripping Kuwabara's head off and shoving it up his ass before…before…damnit he couldn't hurt Keiko, no matter how much she hurt him. He just couldn't. But Kuwabara on the other hand…

He slammed his fist into the wall one more time before turning around and running away as fast as his legs would take him. After he was around the corner and out of sight, the wall he had hit groaned, moaned, and slowly tumbled down into the building, leaving a five foot hole radiating from where he had hit it. Kuwabara looked up at the groaning and Keiko followed suit. Both stared, dumbstruck, when the wall collapsed leaving the five foot hole. "Oh shit" Kuwabara softly swore. It didn't take a genius to figure out Urameshi had seen them and Kuwabara was no genius. Keiko whimpered thinking of the pain Yuske was probably in.

Yuske had run until he couldn't run anymore, took a five minute breather, and kept running. Training with Genkai had paid off. _'Genkai…'_ The painful hollow in his chest expanded at the thought of his old sensei. _'Baka Grandma…'_ As if his thoughts lead him, he finally stopped at the steps to Genkai's temple. Yuske's throat constricted but he pushed it back and started up the steps to the main compound. He shoved the door aside and stepped into the large, dusty, empty dojo. He turned and shut the door before moving further into the compound.

He finally wound up in the dark room and smiled tightly, remembering how he used a cigarette to trace his enemy's movement (5). The room was still filled with inky darkness. The pain in his heart found the darkness warm and inviting and he walked forward until he was completely embraced by the darkness. He spent three days crying out all his loss, betrayal, pain, anger, and finally hatred. Eventually he could no longer cry and when he finally exited the dark room, he had found a sort of resigned peace in the hollow feeling from before.

Yuske returned home afterwards. His mother was sitting in the kitchen again with another covered plate in front of her. Yuske moved to sit in front of her and she slid the plate to him again. He lifted the cover and smiled slightly, an almost nonexistent quirk of his lips, and looked at his mother. Atsuko looked hard into his eyes and just smiled sadly. "Personal experience says you can't find peace or answers at the bottom of a bottle Son."

Yuske smiled sadly at that but gratitude shone in the back of his eyes as he continued to look at his mother's face. "I know Mom." She just smiled and once again waved her hand dismissively and Yuske smiled before cleaning his plate. She took his plate and he went upstairs.

He went and found Kuwabara and Keiko the next day and gave them a very blunt "Fuck you" speech before he turned on his heel and left. That Monday Keiko transferred to Kuwabara's school. Yuske found a release from his pent up, if hollow, emotions in fighting and provoked fights whenever, wherever.

-/-

That pretty much summed up the last seven months _(AN: 1 month depression + 2 months recovery+7 months that I just explained equals 1 year),_ leading to where he was now. Alone in an empty, piss scented warehouse beating up college gangs. Suddenly, he drops into a crouch and sweeps out his left leg while pivoting on his right heel. "EEK!" THUD CLATTER "DAMNIT YUSKE!" followed.

"Oh Botan, it's you. Baby Face has a new assignment for me?" Yuske asks standing up and offering Botan his hand. The blue haired ferry girl in the pink kimono grabs it and is hauled swiftly up. She pats her rear end and bends to pick up her oar before straightening and facing Yuske.

"You know Koenma-sama doesn't like you calling him names Yuske. And yes, there is a new mission for you. Not sure how much you'll like it, but you're stuck with it." Botan answered in an unusually serious tone. Yuske arches a brow before sitting on her oar as indicated. A few minutes later, Yuske is sitting in Koenma's office, yelling at the (and I quote) "Pacifier sucking, baby faced, diaper shitting, bakayaro Prince of the Reikai". Koenma was biting on his pacifier so hard it was amazing it hadn't broken under the stress.

Finally, unable to take anymore Koenma shifts to teenage form, and stands up so hard and fast that his chair is knocked over and his desk flips with a loud BANG! Everyone froze and stared at the very pissed off Prince, the veins standing out all over his face and neck. Very calmly and very quietly Koenma says, "You have no choice Yuske. Either you train him or you die. Period."

Botan, George, Yuske, and an unseen Ayame and a green eyed spirit gape. Yuske swallows around a lump in his throat _'I am NOT scared god damnit!'_ before finally saying in a much politer tone, "Okay Koenma-sama. Where is this kid?"

Koenma's eyebrow twitches before his face relaxes enough for him to open his eyes fully and glare at Yuske. He raises his right hand and snaps his fingers. The doors behind Yuske swing open and in walk Ayame and a spirit with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. Koenma makes a curt 'Come here' gesture with his hand and the two walk forward, stopping beside Yuske. Yuske glances at the black haired spirit beside him.

"That spirit beside you Yuske was a very powerful person in life. He died decades before he should have considering he won his battle, and Ayame was kind enough to show me in the rulebook an interesting little known law to fix this. This little loop hole, in conjunction with a law you should be very familiar with, allowed me to fix this. As per the law my father wrote, Yuske, meet the newest Spirit Detective and your new ward. I expect him to come out of training _alive_ Urameshi."

Yuske turned to look at the kid. _'Not really a kid, he's gotta be as old as I am. And those eyes definitely don't say kid to me. He's been through a lot of shit, that's for sure.'_ Without realizing it, Yuske was warming up to the spirit next to him and was actually considering him as a partner-in-training instead of the pest he originally expected. He holds out his hand and introduces himself. "Yuske Urameshi, 17, Spirit Detective, Leader of the Reikai Tentai."

Emerald Eyes quirked a brow before extending his own hand and clasping Yuske's in a sure grip. "Harry James Potter, 17, Spirit Detective Trainee, Evidently your ward." He says with a small smile and a very British accent (6).

Yuske grins sincerely for the first time in a year and the laughter that was missing from his eyes can be seen returning to the very back depths of his gaze. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship Harry."

Harry returns the grin before something mentioned earlier hits him and he turns to look at Koenma. "Koenma, you said you expected me to come out of training 'alive'. I'm dead, how in the seven bloody hells (7) can I come out of it alive?" Harry asks curiously.

Koenma smiles around his pacifier, his normal amiable attitude returning. "You remember when Ayame gave you that egg and dropped you off back at your school for a while? She didn't explain why you needed to guard that egg did she? The answer for that is simple. That egg grows on your karma. Eventually the egg will hatch and if it collected a lot of negative karma during that time the spirit beast that hatches will be evil and attack you and 99 of the time will kill you. If it kills your spirit you are dead completely and permanently; wiped out of existence if you will. If it collected a lot of positive karma, the spirit beast that hatches will be pure and will help resurrect you. If it's pure or if you destroy the evil beast, you are revived." Koenma explains with a smug look on his face.

Harry looks like a deer in the headlights. "Wait just one god damn minute! What about if the egg is destroyed? I know you know bloody well that I sacrificed that bloody thing to save Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville, and Luna from getting _Avada Kedavra_'d!" Harry was officially pissed off again. He looked like he was about to give Yuske a run for how quickly he could piss off Pacifier Breath.

Koenma holds up his hand in a halting gesture and when Harry slits his eyes, temporarily postponing his rant, he gestures towards Ayame to continue. Harry turns to look at the darkly beautiful ferry woman he had come to view as a friend, doubt and suspicion in his eyes. Ayame gently lays her hand on Harry's shoulder and gives it a brief squeeze. Harry doesn't notice Yuske's smirk as he relived his own trial in his mind.

"Harry, that spirit beast egg I gave you continued to grow after you sacrificed it. Everything you have done in the past month has still been fed to your egg," Harry visibly pales at this, "and it is now ready to hatch." That said, Ayame slips her hand into her obi, pulls out a brightly glowing egg and hands it to Harry.

Harry accepts the egg with a shiver of trepidation and stares at it, internally praying to any deity willing to listen that he dies quickly with a minimum of pain. Checking out Harry's expression, Yuske claps a hand on his shoulder and squeezes. "I can already tell that you're good Har. Don't panic, you'll be fine." Harry gives him a tight smile before looking at the egg again. Suddenly the light intensifies and everyone raises an arm to shield their eyes as the room is filled with light. There is a loud POP and smoke replaces the light.

Sitting in Harry's hands was something that looked similar to Puu except it had 'real' wings on its back and two curving golden horns (8) protruding from its forehead. It had a fluffy brown body that looked suspiciously like the color of Hermione's bushy hair and a bright red thatch of hair on top like Ron's. Its eyes were Draco's steely blue. It looks up at Harry with a hesitant "Heep". That was Neville and Luna; Neville for the timidity and Luna for the odd choice of word. Heep waddles forward and nuzzles Harry's chest before flapping its wings and landing on top of Harry's head, like Puu does to Yuske.

Yuske THUMPs hard to the floor and holds his ribs while silently laughing. He could forgive Koenma and Botan now for laughing at Puu when he first hatched. Koenma, Botan, and Ayame try to stifle snickers (George left after Koenma flipped his desk earlier). Harry just looks like he took a 100 ft drop from his broom during Quidditch and landed on his head. Harry closes his jaw with an audible click and looks around with a somewhat glazed expression. It's too much for Yuske who starts whooping on the floor, crying from laughing so hard. That sets off Koenma and Botan while Ayame ducks out of the room grinning madly.

"Heep?" Heep asks.

"Dunno," Harry shrugs and replies, having managed to reassemble his wits to a working order.

"PUU!"

"Oh shit!" Yuske yelps when he hears the familiar cry of his spirit beast. Harry turns to look at where the sound came from and sees Ayame smiling wickedly holding onto a floppy eared, black haired, blue fuzzed, mini penguin. Harry's mouth starts to twitch violently and he breaks out into racking laughter when Puu escapes Ayame's grasp and lands on a red faced Yuske's black hair with a very happily cooed "Puuu…"

"Oh shit is right/gasp gasp/ You had the balls /cough hah/ to laugh at /gasp wheeze/ Heep?" Harry manages to squeeze out while laughing. It felt like he was going to literally 'bust-a-gut' laughing.

Yuske scowls darkly, but it doesn't reach the laughter filled eyes. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up Brit boy. I'll have you know that this blue plush toy has saved my ass a time or two in the past. Listen, there's something you gotta know about your Heep over there." Yuske stops and waits a minute for everyone to calm down and without thinking Harry twitches his fingers and Koenma's desk, chair, and papers right themselves. Yuske quirks an eyebrow at this but decides to wait 'til they were alone to ask. Harry takes a deep breath and nods at Yuske that he is ready to listen. "Okay Har. That brown fuzz ball of yours is attached to your spirit. Should anything happen to your spirit he'll know about it. If you're in danger, dying, depressed, you get the drift?" Harry nods. "Good. Heep will get help for you if he can when you're in danger, otherwise he'll come alone and do his damnedest to help you. That's a great responsibility Har, make sure you don't abuse it."

"Now then, something Koenma forgot to mention." Harry's eyes widen slightly and then his face sets into a mask of grim determination. "Is your body still around and unhurt?" Harry raises a brow but keeps quiet and nods. "Good. On the full moon your body will start to glow. You have 24 hours to get a loved one to kiss your body's lips. Do that and you'll live again. Don't, and you're stuck." (9) Yuske says soberly, his face set in grim determination to mirror Harry's. He liked Harry and had every intention of helping him get revived.

Harry raises a hand to pull off his glasses, forgetting that he didn't need them and therefore didn't have them, anymore. Evidently death fixed eye problems. Instead his hand slips up the bridge of his nose and rubs his forehead, over his now-just-a-plain-scar scar. His lips quirk at that in grim amusement.

"Well, all my loved ones are in the U.K." he looks over at Ayame.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll be happy to transport you and Urameshi," Ayame replies with her normal kind smile instead of the wicked one from earlier.

Harry claps his hand in front of him and rubs them briskly together before turning to Yuske. "Well Professor Urameshi," a small grin appears, "shall we go?" he asks in a meek, student-to-imposing-teacher tone while exaggerating his accent. It got the desired effect.

"Damnit Har, call me Professor, Doctor, Teacher, Sensei, any of that shit and I'll knock your ass to next Tuesday," Yuske laughs, clapping Harry's back, propelling him forward after the retreating figure of Ayame. "It's just Yuske okay?" Harry grins at him and nods.

Once the thick wooden doors closed Koenma sank back into his chair and sighed heavily in relief.

"I think your plan worked Koenma-sama."

"Indeed Botan. I figured teaming Yuske with someone as haunted and jaded as himself would make him get over it." Koenma replied with pardonable pride.

-/-/-/-

1- I think that's right

2- She's pissed enough to do it the proper Japanese way of last name, first name. In the series she never does it that way, but of course, we are talking about the American version.

3- Not sure if that's right, but close enough

4- Real word. It means in a way that will make him less manly. Boys… (/rolls eyes/)

5- Near the beginning of the series when Genkai says she's looking for an apprentice and Yuske is signed up. He slips a lit cigarette into his opponent's belt and knows where he is from the lighted tip, inevitably defeating him.

6- I'm a happy little American with no reliable experience outside of the country. The only knowledge I have of British speech is what I hear in British mysteries, so I'm stating he has a British accent so you can supply your own internal accent while I type in my favorite little language (English, American Style /grins/)

7- My personal swear phrase. Don't know where it came from but if I swear it is the most likely to come out besides damn (just a little FYI)

8- By real wings I mean chibi deformed angel wings. The horns are not like ram horns that curl. Heep's sweep from his forehead over his scalp and hangs halfway down his back before curving up (Heep is the same size as Puu just in case that wasn't clear). Enlarge a tilde ( That curvy line symbol ) symbol and turn it vertical and that's pretty close to what I'm talking about.

9- I don't remember the proper info for this part so I just decided to make it the full moon night.

-/-/-/-

Review please! Feed the starving authoress! I'm in college I can use the charity!

Flames are accepted so if you really feel like venting, go ahead (**Flame Clause**: Any and all flames are subject to being reposted, picked apart, and laughed at in following chapters)

* * *

**If you like this, then read my other works**! Surprises (GW) (Shounen-ai) (Nonslash) (**T**) The first two chapters are prologues, after that is normal story. 16 after the end of Marimeia's Rebellion, a new threat has arisen and now the old pilots are forced to meet the new. Did someone mention parenthood! 

Dolphin's Five (GWxNaru) (Shounen-ai) (Nonslash) (**T**) One of the Gundam pilots has a secret and that secret winds up sending our favorite ex-terrorists into the middle of Team 7's training field. What will happen when they find out they can't get back? Will they be able to adapt to this strange world or will they break? A certain Dolphin won't let that happen!


	3. Harry Reflects

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho so don't sue me. I'm just borrowing them for a little

**Warnings: **Swearing, nothing overly major. I have one paragraph of spoiler, nothing major and I doubt anyone really cares at this point but just to avoid torquing someone off and thus torquing me off, the paragraph preceded by / and ending with / is the _minor_ spoiler.

**Extra Notes: **I just had to get this out of my brain one day so here it is.

**Extra Special Notes:** Okay, I didn't mention this before but pairings are Harry/Yuske, possibly Draco/Hiei or Draco/Kurama, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna+

Minor pairings.

--------

"/blah/" is a language foreign to the country (Japanese in England, English in Japan, etc)

"Blah" is the understood language (English in England, Japanese in Japan, etc)

**--------**

_And now, onto the show…_

**--------**

**Chapter 2**

**Painful Memories**

_-FLASHBACK-_

_AAAHHH!_

_Screams of pain, rage, hatred, surround me. Suddenly, '__Avada Kedavra' from behind. Duck, drop, roll to the left, spring up, keep forward. Boneless THUD from someone ahead of me. Can't see and can't stop. Everything ends now!_

'_Crucio' from the right. Drop and roll. Scream of agony from the left. 'Can't stop. Can't stop. Can't stop.' I keep repeating to myself, pushing forward. What started out as a well thought out, organized battle plan was reduced to utter chaos almost immediately upon entry to His lair. Evidently there was a traitor in our ranks. 'Doesn't matter. Just stop Him! Keep going!'_

_I stumble out of the press of warring bodies, just managing to dodge a 'Petrificus Totalus'. 'I can't stop. I must keep forward. I must defeat Him! Then I will finally be able to live my life without anyone else dying!' Images of the night Dumbledore died echo through my mind; my mother's last scream; Ginny after Tom's diary used her. No more! He dies tonight and this all ends. Finally, this all ends…_

_I skid to a stop just a foot inside a disturbingly quiet room. The door behind me slams shut and seals; a 'Colloportus' spell. I look up and a shiver runs down my spine. Cold sweat covers my brow and my heart starts pounding. Before me are two tightly packed ranks of Dementors. I think I'll be sick._

_The forward rank rushes forward, quickly followed by the second. Now I know why you never want to be caught in those chase dreams. This is just like the darkness that chases you._

"_NO!" I will not be defeated so easily! Tom dies tonight! I can't die before then! I can't stop. I must press forward!_

_I raise my wand and point it at the roiling mass of Dementors that are gliding towards me rapidly. _

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

_A beautiful silver stag, my dad, steps out of my wand and faces down the mass of Dementors eager to suck my soul away. He lowers his head, rack gleaming, and charges the Dementors. I hastily put up an 'Imperturbable Charm' but it doesn't block out all of the soul torturing screams. I snarl and hasten forward when a small Dementor-free area appears on their side of the room. I glare at the door on their side, an unspoken 'Alohomora' and I'm through._

_I run down a corridor that seems to go on forever and yet only takes me ten minutes to reach the double, iron bound, solid oak doors at the end. I start chuckling, looking at the massive edifice to defense. I whip my wand up and 'Reducto' the doors which smashes them to pieces. A piece of iron slashes my cheek but I don't even notice. I reaffirm that all my mental barriers are securely in place (after I replaced Snape I finally mastered Occlumency) and step through the remains of the door and into a large room, almost a study. _

_I recognize it though. Over to the left, down the wall a little ways, is the fireplace and before it is the chair He normally sits in, presiding over his army of Death Eaters and plotting how to make life a living hell. Something is different this time though. On the floor, paralyzed (Petrificus Totalus), bound in rope (Incarcerous), and muted (Silencio) is Draco Malfoy. His shirt has been ripped off and he is tied in such a way that the eyes are drawn to him. No Dark Mark. Draco wasn't a Death Eater. The implications of this stun me momentarily, my eyes riveted on the bare skin of Draco's arms._

"_Ah, Harry Potter. I see you noticed my little present for you." Voldemort stands up and walks around his chair so he is standing next to the captured Draco. Voldemort looked…human. A bit on the pretty side but still…human. Nothing to implicate that that man was one of the greatest evils of the wizarding world. Well, unless you discounted the glowing red eyes with slit vertical pupils. My gut tells me the only reason his eyes are like that is from the excitement and hatred he's radiating._

"_Tom Marvolo Riddle. Yes, I have. I must say, very interesting choice."_

_I don't even recognize my own voice. Cool, calm, polite. Like Draco isn't bound at his feet, my friends aren't dead or dying, like there never was a war. What the hell is wrong with me! I'm having a polite conversation with the bane of my existence. I try to keep my mouth shut but a glint of something, anger? fear, that momentarily flashes in Voldemort's eyes convinces me to shut my brain up and let my mouth keep running._

"_Hmm. The great Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, callous about the life or death of one of his friends?" Voldemort had a deep, cultured, aristocratic voice. His voice seemed like a balm if you ignored the actual words. I wasn't, but my mouth had an idea and was running with it. I chuckle._

"_Ah, Tom. I'm afraid your informant was confused if he thought Malfoy," I sneer and say his name like a curse, "and I were anything other than…rivals to say the least." That got him; Voldemort blinks slowly, confusion flashes across his face for a split second. "Honestly, I can't say I would give a damn if you did me the favor of disposing of him. He's been a thorn in my side since first year; didn't you know?"_

_Draco's eyes flicker from Voldemort to me and back again to Voldemort. His eyes plainly says, "Ha ha. Idiot." Loathing and grim amusement radiate from his eyes. Voldemort blinks once again, slowly and carefully, before an amused smirk makes its home on his face. He flicks his wand toward Draco's prone form and calmly pronounces 'Crucio'. Draco's eyes glaze over in pain and his mouth opens into a silent, agonized scream. Voldemort quickly 'Envenerate's Draco. Now Draco's bound form is writhing in agony while screaming silently._

_I lift an eyebrow in disdain and look over Draco's writhing form for a few moments before languidly looking up at Voldemort's face. In a dispassionate voice I ask, "Is that all you can do?" Inside I am screaming at myself, curling into a ball, and slowly dying the longer Draco writhes and screams. Externally, I am the perfect image of a disdainful ice prince, Draco's torture having no effect on me. I'm extremely thankful I finally mastered Occlumency._

_Voldemort looks over at Harry and shudders, honest to gods shudders. The Great Dark Lord Voldemort was scared of a 16 year old teenaged wizard. This was not going as he planned. That Potter brat was supposed to be enraged, charging him, begging him to stop; he was not supposed to be standing a few feet inside his study watching that traitor Draco writhing to death in agony with nothing more than disdain on his features. He looks up at me coldly and merely asks if that is all I can do. This was not going as planned. He had to break that Potter brat and destroy him._

_I cock my head to the side slightly and smile in grim amusement. "Why Tom, I do believe I frighten you. What's wrong? You expected me to beg you to stop? Attack?" I bark a laugh of utter contempt. "I don't think so Tom. You've done more than enough to me over the years that I couldn't really give a rat's ass if Malfoy dies. Go ahead, 'Crucio' him to death," A grin slowly spreads across my face, partly because Voldemort is definitely terrified of me now and partly because it is fun tormenting him, "I don't mind. And when he is dead, you really won't have any defense against me except your magic. And admit it Tommy, we are dead even in that respect. Huh," I tap my chin with my wand tip contemplatively, mockingly, "I wonder who has the fastest reflexes. Me…or you?" The grin doesn't leave my face but the sneer on 'you' is obvious in my tone._

_Voldemort panics and snaps his wand towards me and shouts "Crucio". I duck and roll to the right, behind a bookcase, avoiding the green light of the curse. Finally, my brain regains control and I dart my head out and shout "Avis". A flock of birds appear from my wand, handily distracting Voldemort who ducks behind his chair. I make a quick negating gesture with my wand and lift the 'Crucio' on Draco before ducking back behind the bookcase. I mentally cross my fingers and hope Draco survives this._

_Suddenly the bookcase screams and shreds into a pieces as Voldemort 'Reducto's the bookcase I'm hiding behind. I flick my wand at the now standing Voldemort and cast 'Orchideous'. The 'Crucio' he was casting turns to flowers and I safely make it behind another bookcase. I concentrate and wordlessly cast 'Sectum Sempra'. Voldemort screams. I glance over the bookcase momentarily and see him kneeling on the floor, blood starting to pool around his knees. He rears up and shouts 'Impedimenta' and I slam against the wall, hard. I slide down the wall, panting to regain the air knocked out of me. Voldemort stalks towards me, wand up and at the ready. Gods it's hard to move when you can't breathe. I slowly lift my wand but I'm too late. The 'Avada Kedavra' sizzles towards me when suddenly…_

"_IMPEDIMETNA!"_

_I'm lifted up and thrown against Voldemort's chair; the cushioned seat breaks my fall. I look around and see Draco, panting and weak, with a feral grin on his face. He owed Voldemort for what he did to his godfather._

_Voldemort snarls and whips around to face Draco, amazingly up and moving. "I shall do to you what I should have done a long time ago, what I did to your godfather," he hisses through clenched teeth. Voldemort was close to loosing his stranglehold on his rage, the snake in him slowly coming through. He raises his wand to petrify Draco once again but someone beats him to the spell. _

"_Petrificus Totalus!" I scream, trying to make up for my earlier indifference. It hits Voldemort directly in the back and he stops moving for a moment, long enough for me to throw Draco a small satchel with a medallion inside; a port key to Hogwarts. Draco grabs the satchel but doesn't get a chance to use the port key as Voldemort shrieks 'Petrificus Totalus' in Parsletongue and Draco freezes. _

_Voldemort whips around to face me and I stare at him as we both raise our wands, 'Avada Kedavra's at the ready. His face had degenerated back to when I first saw it back in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The eyes were tilted red snake eyes, burning with hatred. He had slits where his nose once was and his mouth was a lipless slash on the pale, gaunt face. He was just as horrifying now as he was then._

"_Well Potter," he hisses in Parsletongue, "I think you were right earlier. We are reduced to seeing who has the faster reflexes." He smiles after this statement and I can see the glimmer of twin fangs in his mouth. My face hardens in resolve and I answer lightly, "I do believe you're right Tommy. Seeker versus Snake. Both quick and agile. Both incredible hunters. I wonder…"_

_Without hesitation I shout the kill spell at the exact same time Voldemort does. At the exact same time the spells connect with their respective targets. At the exact same time, Voldemort and I drop to the floor, dead._

_Draco jerks and drops to his knees as Voldemort's spell ends with is death. The satchel slides out of his grip across the floor and he scrambles after it, snatching it off the floor before it can touch Voldemort's corpse. He stands up and looks around and sees Harry lying on the ground near Voldemort's chair._

"_Potter!"_

_Draco stumbles to Harry's side and gently places his fingers against Harry's neck checking for a pulse. There is none. He places his hand gently over Harry's nose and mouth but there is no air moving into or out of the body. His eyes start to burn but he pushes it back and jerks around to look at the room when a tremor shakes the building. 'What is going on?' Suddenly, another tremor strikes, stronger than the first one. A third follows seconds after the second tremor stops. They were gaining in intensity and strength. The books start falling from the undamaged cases and pieces of drywall from the ceiling start falling. 'Oh gods, no! The house is collapsing now that Voldemort's dead!'_

_  
With another glance at Harry's corpse, he opens the satchel, grabs Harry's wrist, and then grips the port key. The signature jerk behind his navel tells him the spell is a success and he and Harry disappear from the room. A moment later, the upper floor caves and large piles of drywall and wooden beams slam into the ground where Draco and Harry had been. _

_Safely back in Hogwarts Draco breaks down and starts sobbing, clinging to Harry's lifeless corpse while Harry's spirit was getting introduced to Ayame._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Harry looked over his shoulder at and met Yuske's dazed eyes. "That was how I wound up here," he gestures around with his free hand, signifying the entire Reikai and the situation leading up to where they were now. Now being sitting on the oar behind Ayame with Yuske clutching his waist in a knuckle whitening death grip. Evidently Yuske wasn't impressed with Ayame's driving, err…flying. He chuckles. 'Wonder how he would react to riding a broom playing Quidditch?' The chuckle turns into a snort as he imagines poor Yuske Urameshi, leader of the Reikai Tentai, destroyer of demons, hanging onto his broom for dear life all the while surrounded by homicidal bludgers, zealous beaters, suicidal seekers, and a whole arena full of teens on adrenaline and testosterone highs. The snort turns into outright laughter.

Yuske tightens his grip on the shaking wizard -yes wizard, as in real, live, male magic wielder- and clamps his thighs tighter around the oar under him, just incase Harry slipped. Koenma wanted him back alive after all.

Irritated by Harry's laughter, Yuske gives a quick, hard 'hug' and Harry coughs to a stop. Harry's head whips around and he glares at Yuske but can't maintain it and starts snickering again. "Do you mind telling me what's so funny Har?" Harry swallows, gives Yuske a speculative look, then grins. "Just imagining you in the middle of a Quidditch game." He starts snickering again. Sometimes Yuske really wanted to throttle the British boy in front of him.

"Well, I'm glad to see that thought amuses you so much. After we get you settled back into your body, it's training time, remember Har?"

Harry stops snickering, looks at the gleam in Yuske's chocolate eyes, and swallows. Yuske's grin would do the Cheshire Cat proud. "You can be a real pisser you know that right?" Now Yuske chuckles. "So I've been told, in much cruder terms." Harry just sighs and turns to face forward again.

The continue on in silence for another five minutes before Harry jerks up and points to a large building that was getting closer. "There it is! Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Yuske looks at where Harry is pointing and sighs in relief. With the way Ayame was flying he would be off the suicidally inclined ferry girl's oar in under five minutes.

Ayame settles onto the expansive front lawn of Hogwarts with 2 minutes and 19 seconds to spare. Yuske happily jumps off the oar and just stands on terra firma for a few moments, reassuring himself that he was still alive and hadn't joined Harry as a spirit again. Dropping to his hands and knees and lip-locking with the ground sounded very tempting.

Harry just snickers and mutters 'light weight' on his way past Yuske, towards the main doors. Yuske scowls and follows after the floating Harry. Since they were no longer in the Reikai, Harry had reverted back to being a specter and all its limitations (1). A few feet from the front door the two boys are stopped. Harry by the four house ghosts and Peeves; Yuske by Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Professor Sprout, and Filch. "What business do you have here young man?" McGonagall inquires (okay, more like interrogates) of Yuske.

Yuske just shrugs and turns to look at Harry's faint outline. "/Hey Har, you mind throwing some of that power Koenma was talking about around? I would really love to get this done on time. It's sort of hard to teach a spirit to be a spirit detective ya know/"

Peeves glides forward to stand before Yuske and looks him over carefully, very un-Peeves like. Yuske arches his brow and just stares back at the poltergeist.

"Well I'll be damned. Urameshi Yuske, it is you! What in the world is the leader of Koenma's tentai doing here and with Potter no less?"

The professors, Harry, and the four house ghosts just gape at Peeves and Yuske. "/Huh, guess you must be the contact Baby Face told me about. Why I'm here is simple. That," Yuske jerks his head to the right, gesturing at Harry, "/is my new ward. I'm here to get him safely back into his body. After that, none of your business./" Yuske says the last with a cold glare.

Peeves makes a rude gesture and floats back towards the castle with his usual mocking air. He stops beside the rest of the Hogwarts faculty long enough to snap, "Move it my oh-so-intellectual comrades. Unless of course pink hair dye (2) sounds good to you?" The last was said with a malicious glint to his spectral eyes before Peeves disappears into the castle. The rest of the faculty moves aside for Harry and Yuske to enter, not that Harry would have had any problems, all things considered. Being a ghost did have a few perks.

The inside of the castle was a relief after the unusual warmth outside. Without the sun shining through him, Harry was plainly visible and the professors stop in shock while Filch just mutters and disappears down an adjoining hall, undoubtedly looking for first years to bust.

Hagrid is the first to recover and walks over to Harry, looking over (and through) him. "Har'y, is 'at really you?" Harry just smiles at his favorite teacher and nods. "Har' I can't believe it. When Draco brought yer…uh," Hagrid stumbles and Harry nods encouragingly.

"Corpse Hagrid. Sounds horrible but that is what it was. Don't worry Hagrid, me and the royal pisser standing in green next to you are trying to fix things." Yuske just scowls at Harry and says "/Training regimen./" Harry grins and sticks his tongue out at Yuske. Hagrid (who is not as dense as people think) looks between the two and smiles to himself.

"Well, I'm jus' glad tha' somethin's being done. I really missed ya Har." Hagrid's eyes start shining so he turns to look at 'the royal pisser standing in green' next to him and looks him over. "/What/" Hagrid just shrugs and grins. Yeah, Harry did good. He extends his hand to Yuske and introduces himself, "Rubeus Hagrid, call me Hagrid. Grounds keeper and Care of Magical Creatures Teacher." Yuske recognizes that Hagrid is introducing himself, just damned if he knew what the giant said. He turns and looks at Harry but is interrupted by a female voice translating Hagrid's introduction into Japanese. "/Oh, Yuske Urameshi. I help out spirits who have problems./" He gestures towards Harry. The female voice once again translates, but in a distracted fashion.

Yuske turns to see who the hell is translating when he spots a bushy brown hair girl standing next to Harry, scanning him up and down like she didn't believe what she was seeing. Harry looks happily stunned to see Hermione and lets her check him out. "Harry," she chokes out before she turns and runs down the way she came from.

Yuske glances around then turns to look at Hagrid. " 'Er name's Hermione Granger," Hagrid answers the obvious question simply since Yuske wouldn't understand anything longer. Yuske nods his understanding and turns back to Harry just to yelp when Harry isn't there. A quick sweep of the area shows Harry darting down the hall that Hermione went down. Yuske follows in his ward's well, footsteps don't exactly work, but good enough for him.

Harry stops at the entrance to the currently empty Great Hall and just looks around. It had been renovated since the last time he was here…

_-FLASHBACK-_

_AAAHHH!_

_More screams. Why is it always screaming. Don't they know that their screams still haunt my nightmares even though its been ten months? Damn them._

_/The school was once again under attack, just like in sixth year. It seemed that Professor McGonagall hadn't learned from last time because it looked like the Death Eaters had used the same tactic Draco had. The Room of Requirement couldn't be a little choosier could it? It had to help anybody with any requirement. Even Death Eaters bent on invading Hogwarts./_

_I howl in rage inside the abandoned Divination Tower. This wasn't right! First I die when I was supposed to live and now those damnable Death Eaters were attacking my friends, my home, once again! It wasn't fair! I clutch the small golden egg tightly in my fist as I shake with rage. Damnit! There's nothing I can do because I'm a bloody damn ghost!_

_I had managed to tune out the screaming of my friends and comrades with my internal rant but a sudden shriek has me bolting through the floors of the castle. I knew that shriek of outright rage, fear, and indignation. "Hermione!"_

_I barrel through the ceiling of the Great Hall in time to see Lucius Malfoy fire the green light of the 'Crucio' curse at Hermione. She falls to the floor and starts screaming in agony. Ron, almost to the pile of rubble from the Great Hall's walls that would serve to protect them, turns back and sprints to Hermione. _

_Draco's platinum blonde head pops out of hiding long enough to shout, "Weasel! What the hell are you doing!" He drops down to the ground and just misses getting 'Impedimenta' d into the wall. He turns to look at the two other students with him, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. "Don't just sit there! We have to save the Weasel and the Mud-Blood!" he snaps and the other two nod. All together they duck their heads and wands out of hiding and cast 'Impedimenta' successfully sending Lucius sailing through the air. _

_I cheer then yelp as Lucius flies right through me and into the wall just a foot below the ceiling. 'That just felt wrong on so many levels.' Hermione stops screaming and Ron scoops her up before bolting towards the others. He just makes it behind the blockade before a rage powered 'Avada Kedavra' sails past. The back wall has a six foot hole blown out when the curse connects._

_Ron sets Hermione down and Neville 'Envenerate' s her back to consciousness. "Ohh…And Harry used to bull right through those. Never realized quite how strong he was," she mutters to herself then stomps down on the threatening tears. She instead turns to Draco and snaps, "What the hell is your father doing here?"_

_I had floated through the wall down to where my friends were and listen to the conversation because I'm curious too._

_Draco shakes his head and slams his free hand into the floor. "Damned if I know Mud-Blood. He should still be rotting in Azkaban. Shit, how did he get out?" He glances around the corner, looking at the older Malfoy and grimaces. He turns his face back to the others. "Look. I never overly liked that conceited bastard. I was never good enough for him and he filled my head with doubts and illusions of grandeur. Personally, I was hoping the Dementors had finished him off by now. Too good for that bastard if you know what I mean," he says harshly. Hermione looks shocked but the other three nod._

"_Draco Malfoy!" Lucius shouts and Draco blanches. "Draco Malfoy, I suggest you come out and face me unless you want all your little school friends to die. Unless you really think that pile of rubble you are hiding behind can stop me."_

_Draco's pale face paled further as he looks at the small group around him. He knows his father can do it. He looks around frantically, looking for something, anything, he didn't know what. His eyes come to rest on me and I quickly duck back into the wall as his eyes widen. Draco nods to himself and stands up, a determined set to his features. Hermione, Luna, and Neville are stunned at Draco's reaction but Ron just reaches out and clasps Draco's hand as he passes. "Don't do anything stupid Malfoy. Harry didn't save you just so you could commit suicide." Draco just smiles and says softly, "No he didn't. But that doesn't mean that I won't do it if it saves my…friends." Ron's grip tightens and then he lets Draco go and gestures for the others to stay back when they try to stop Draco._

_Draco stands in the aisle and faces his father, the infamous Malfoy sneer at home on his features. He lifts his wand and points it at his father. Lucius just snarls and whips his wand towards Draco, sending a powerful 'Crucio' curse at him. Draco drops onto his back and the curse passes over him. He rolls to his feet just to be jerked to the side by an unknown presence as another 'Crucio' passes through the space he would have occupied if he had stood up._

_The presence inside of him shoves itself forcefully throughout his body and rolls to the side again, away from his friends and a 'Diffindo' that rips the long table he had been kneeling in front of in half. The presence casts 'Protego' and runs through the piles of rubble and detritus that are scattered throughout the destroyed Great Hall, putting distance between himself and the others and using the shield to knock away the spells Lucius hurls at him._

_Draco and the presence both jerk to a stop when they hear Hermione and the others, except Luna, screaming. They both jerk around and look at where Lucius is. He is standing next to the pile of rubble Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna are behind, all of them petrified and helpless. Lucius smiles like the cat that caught the canary when Draco turns around. He blinks quickly when Draco first faces him but he must have been seeing things; for a moment he could have sworn Draco's eyes turned a brilliant emerald green._

"_I tire of these games Draco. Either you stop running around like a rat in a maze and face me," Lucius' eyes glint insanely, "or I kill your…friends." The sneer on the last was obvious._

_This time there was no mistaking it. Draco's eyes were emerald green and glowing with rage and hatred. Surprisingly, most of the intensity was coming from Draco. Draco/Presence snarl and shout, "Don't get cocky Malfoy! You will pay for your crimes! Against us and against everyone you ever hurt!" The voice was a strange dual tone of conflicting voices, one was Draco and one was Harry._

_Lucius panics at the sheer malice in the voices and slashes his wand at Draco/Harry. I shove Draco to the side and release my hold on his body. He hits the floor with a thud as the 'Avada Kedavra' curse passes right through me. I turn enraged eyes on the elder Malfoy. "Really Malfoy. A killing spell on a spirit? If you haven't noticed, I'm already dead!" I snap the last and Lucius pales further before turning to my friends who were still petrified._

"_How's this for revenge Potter?" Lucius asks, his voice high and plainly insane. "For taking away my Lord (3), my authority, my power? Eh! How's this Potter!" His voice was reaching higher and higher and he shrieks the last statement before turning to my friends._

"_NO!"_

_Somehow the golden egg Ayame gave me is in my hand and without thought or hesitation I throw it._

"_AVADA KE--"_

_The egg strikes Lucius in the middle of his back just before he finishes the killing curse and destroys my friends. The egg absorbs into Lucius' back and Lucius starts to glow blue (4). I jump back into Draco's dazed form and race towards my friends. I don't know why, but my gut says we need to leave, fast. I swish Draco's wand and 'Envenerate' my four friends and frantically wave for them to run. They don't need to be encouraged twice. Ron grabs Hermione up over his shoulder while Neville does the same to Luna and we race out of the hole Lucius made earlier in the back wall; dodging and occasionally jumping over any obstacles in our way. Outside we keep running until we are knocked off our feet by an electric blue shockwave coming from the Great Hall. Ron drops on top of Hermione and Neville drops onto Luna while I just flatten out on the grass._

_What felt like an eternity later, I gingerly sat up, still inside Draco's body. I turn to check the others and am forced to agree with Draco. _

"_Get a room!"_

_Ron and Hermione were kissing passionately and Neville and Luna were just as passionate but more…subtle about it. Our dual voice snaps them out of their heated kisses and they turn to look at us. All four stare at us wide eyed, immensely annoying Malfoy who once again snaps at them. "Well? You never seen someone possessed before?" Okay, I admit it. That last was me but it would have taken a stronger person than me to pass up the chance to instill a sense of humor in Draco. Internally Draco scowls at me but I cheerfully ignore it and point out how pleasant it was rooming with him. That shuts him right up._

"_H-Ha-Harry?" Neville finally asks. The others are still gaping at us. I smile sadly and nod. "Ha-Harry…" Neville murmurs again and just stares at us, eyes glazed. I start fidgeting and attempt to flee but Draco, little bastard that he is, grabs onto me and holds me down inside of him. 'Thought you didn't want a roommate Malfoy?' 'Shut up Potter. You aren't escaping that easily.' 'Damn.'_

_I'm pulled out of that stimulating conversation with Malfoy suddenly and instead find myself being hugged to death 'You? You're already dead. It's me he's killing!' by Neville. Neville had grown after the last battle and was quite a bit stronger and leaner. I pat his back reassuringly and point out the need to breathe if I didn't want Draco joining me shortly. Neville pulls back a little, a sheepish grin on his face._

"_Harry, I can't believe it! We haven't seen you around so we thought you had…you know…passed on or something." Neville blushes at the confession and I chuckle. _

"_No worries Neville. I didn't want to be found; I mean, I've been hiding in the Divination's Tower since I, you know, died. And, I think I finally figured out why Peeves is the way he is. Hogwarts can be pretty bloody boring." I grin and the twinge I feel makes me think I sprained something in Draco's face._

_Suddenly I find myself flat on my back with the other three all over me. I grin and laugh and we eventually get disentangled from each other. We spend the rest of the day and late into the night talking. After it became dark I slipped out of Draco and we all chatted and talked. Somewhere between dusk and 3 a.m. when everyone went to be, Draco started calling everyone by their proper names and Ron was sitting near Draco without sneering or being a general smartass. We each go our separate ways in the main hall. For the next two weeks we would meet and talk. No one ever found out what happened to Lucius and none of us really wanted to find out. Then one night Ayame came for me and I never got a chance to say good-bye. _

_I spent a month and a half in the Reikai with Ayame and Koenma teaching me the basics about the Reikai, Ningenkai, and Makai. A day and a half ago I finally met my mysterious professor and it turned out to be a teenaged troublemaking smartass. Not what I was expecting but definitely appreciated. I had to agree with Yuske the first time we met. It looked like it was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship. _

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Caught in his memories, Harry doesn't notice the small group sitting at the end of the table to the front and right of him. He also didn't notice when Yuske stepped up beside him and gazed at him with gentle concern. Of course, Yuske would deny it to his dying breath if anyone suggested he was doing so.

-/-/-/-

1- That's what it seemed like happened in the show and it just makes sense.

2- Okay, this was inspired from a story on that I read a week or two ago. Unfortunately I can't find it again. So here's a summary and if anyone knows who the author/title is tell me and I'll fix this—

Kagome goes through the well after Naraku with the entire group. There she finds out her entire family are kitsunes. Kirara (go figure) has a human form and enjoys tormenting Hiei. Kagome is related to Yuske (who had a problem in his childhood with pinecones). The entire group tries to setup the kitsune Kagome with Kurama. They are invited to a ball/party at Sesshomaru's where his youngest daughter Kita's soul is stolen. Now the tentai and the Inu gang are trying to get the Kita's soul back.

3- A play on Lord Voldemort and God; Voldemort became Lucius' God ya know? I did point out he was fruity right?

4- When Yuske sacrificed his egg in the fire, the flames turned blue so I figured Lucius would too.

5- All spell information came from: www . muggle net . com (I spaced it out, cut the spaces and you're good)

-/-/-/-

Review please! Feed the starving authoress! I'm in college I can use the charity!

Flames are accepted so if you really feel like venting, go ahead (**Flame Clause**: Any and all flames are subject to being reposted, picked apart, and laughed at in following chapters)

If you like this, then read my other works! Surprises (GW) (Shounen-ai) (Nonslash) (**T**) The first two chapters are prologues, after that is normal story. 16 after the end of Marimeia's Rebellion, a new threat has arisen and now the old pilots are forced to meet the new. Did someone mention parenthood!

Dolphin's Five (GWxNaru) (Shounen-ai) (Nonslash) (**T**) One of the Gundam pilots has a secret and that secret winds up sending our favorite ex-terrorists into the middle of Team 7's training field. What will happen when they find out they can't get back? Will they be able to adapt to this strange world or will they break? A certain Dolphin won't let that happen!


	4. WillYouKissMyCorpse?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho so don't sue me. I'm just borrowing them for a little

**Warnings: **Swearing, angst, and if you turn it 43 degrees to the left and squint just so you might see necrophilia (if you can see that then you are a very disturbed mind), possible grammar

**Extra Notes: **Depending on the version you have either been waiting 3 or 5 months for this. Damn saints the lot of ya

**Extra Special Notes:** Will be slash/malexmale/boy love (so help me if that isn't enough for you to figure it out by now...).

**Pairings:** _Past_ Harry/Draco, _Stable _Ron/Hermione and Neville/Luna, _Future_ Yuuske/Harry, Kurama/Draco/Hiei

--------

"/blah/" is a language foreign to the country (Japanese in England, English in Japan, etc)

"Blah" is the understood language (English in England, Japanese in Japan, etc)

/_blah_/ is thinking

**--------**

_And now, onto the show…_

**--------**

**Chapter 3  
Kiss a Corpse…**

**  
**Harry was still far away in his memories and Yuske looked on sadly, wondering what could have happened to make the normally exuberant and feisty spirit so melancholy. A motion in his peripheral vision causes Yuske to turn his head and face the small group of five sitting at the end of the table. The two girls, Hermione and a sandy blonde sitting across from her were staring wide eyed at Harry. A red head boy, sitting next to Hermione, was trying to decide if he wanted to glare at Harry or cry and it looked like crying was winning if his shiny eyes were any indication. A tall-ish boy with a lean-ish, toned frame and brown hair, sitting beside the sandy blonde girl, just looked like someone had cracked a board over his head. The last, a steely eyed platinum blonde boy just glared at Harry and his twitching lips bore testimony to the snarl he was barely able to restrain.

To say Yuske wasn't feeling overly confident would be both annoyingly obvious and a teeny bit of an understatement. If these people were Harry's loved ones…

Seeing as Harry was still stuck in a morose La-La-Land Yuske does the only thing he can. He strides up to the little grouping with his normal careless confidence, places his hands firmly on the end of the table, leans over slightly, raises a brow, and asks in eloquent Japanese, "/What the hell are you staring at? You never seen a spirit before/". A dangerous gleam was lurking in the depths of the spirit detective's rich chocolate eyes.

Hermione finally blinks and looks at Yuske, her jaw working silently. The platinum blonde turned his glare to the interloper then re-targets on Hermione. "Well Mrs. Weasel," the blonde sneers, "do you mind doing that I-am-the-most-brilliant-girl-in-the-world trick and translate what the hell he," he jerks his head towards Yuske, "just said?"

Seeing Red tense at Platinum's words, Yuske eases himself back onto his heels, meshes his fingers together, and reclines his head against his fingers. Years of fighting with Kuwabara had honed his ability to sense a fight, even in a different language/country, into a finely tuned instrument. If he was reading the Red British boy's body language right, he was getting worked up to all out brawling with Platinum. Platinum's body was screaming arrogance, confidence, and…triumph? That last threw Yuske for about two seconds until he recalled how he tended to feel more focused, albeit tired and sore, after a decent fight. Both teens were tensed and glaring eternal pain at each other.

Sandy grabs Brown and slowly maneuvers themselves away from the table. Sandy's fingers flicker and Hermione glances up in surprise. Sandy gives Hermione a 'significant look' and Hermione replies with an imperceptible nod and mimics Sandy's stealthy retreat from the table. She slips around the end of the table, behind Yuske's surprisingly nonchalant form, and over to Brown and Sandy. Red and Platinum were leaning over their respective side of the table, palms flattened against the wooden tabletop, arms locked tight and weight bearing, their enraged faces snarling a hairs breadth away from each other. Yuske smirks and takes a step back, 'This going to be good.'

CRASH! The benches the boys had been sitting on fell back as the two boys lunged at each other. THUD as they landed on the table top, Red pinning the slimmer Platinum. CRACK as Red draws his right fist back, left firmly caught in Platinum's collar, and snakes it forward, connecting solidly with Platinum's jaw. CLICK and OOMPH as Platinum's jaw snaps to the right and his teeth slam together, just missing his tongue, while his knee finds solid purchase in Red's solar plexus.

Not wasting a moment Platinum takes the lead and head bashes Red in the nose with a wet CRUNCH! Red reels back, left hand going up to his bleeding and probably broken nose, while his right stops him from falling off the end of the table. Platinum scrambles to his feet and Red follows, fists clenched.

WHISH as Red's jab just misses Platinum who crouches down onto the balls of his feet and lunges at Red like a springing cat. '_Or a certain fire apparition'_ Yuske smirks to himself as he wanders back over to Harry who is looking on with something between awe and sorrow.

THUD! CRACK! as Red's head meets the flagstone floor seconds after his torso does. His legs were awkwardly caught on the table and Platinum, smirking on Red's chest, wasn't helping. Platinum fists the collar of Red's robes and pulls back his free hand. Growling in triumph, he hooks his fist forward, and Red's head snaps to the right and his frame goes limp. Platinum smiles triumphantly and eases up off of Red's prone form and staggers slightly.

Yuske notices Platinum staggering and materializes by his side, grabbing him before he can fall over. "/You alright? Red's punch earlier was solid./"

Platinum frowns and tries to straighten up but is almost bowled over by Hermione who bolts to Red's side. "Draco Malfoy! You--"

Yuske feels Platinum, Draco; sigh before looking significantly at Hermione. Her voice stops mid rant/shriek, although her lips move for a few more words. Figuring out she is suddenly voiceless, she casts a scathing look all around the small group, lingering on Harry's transparent figure while she helps the now conscious, if dazed and disoriented, Red stand. She stalks Red over to the doors and stops long enough to turn and gives everyone a universally translated 'You're #1'. The rest of the group stares after the departing couple, stunned, while Yuske tries his damndest to stop from laughing out loud.

After a moment Yuske feels Draco shaking against him and turns his head enough to see that he was laughing silently too. "/Hard to believe Granger would know what the hell that meant/" Draco snickers out. One of two things snapped the others out of their Hermione instilled shock; **A)** Draco Malfoy, leaning on the arm of a strange Japanese boy, laughing so hard his face (the part not starting to bruise over) was glowing neon and his eyes where streaming tears **B)** He could fluently speak Japanese and was valiantly trying to communicate between fits of said laughter. Of course, the fact that said Japanese boy was also cracking up wasn't helping matters.

5 Minutes Later

"/I think I ((snicker)) hurt something./"

"/You? ((snort)) You weren't the one fighting Weasley. ((snicker)) You were just standing back and watching. How can you hurt something/" Draco asks and giggles. That did it.

"DRACO MALFOY!"

"/Shit./" Draco turned to look at the stunned spirit of the savior of the wizarding world. He quirks his brow sardonically and asks, "What do you want Potter?"

Harry lifts his hand and slowly rubs at his temples. Evidently spirits could get headaches. Sighing, Harry drops his hand and looks at Draco. The utter indignation on Draco's face has Harry less than subtly snickering. Draco's face quickly warps into pent up anger and finally snaps, "You have some balls coming back here Potty after abandoning us without so much as a bloody damn 'good bye'! I thought we were supposed to be your friends Potty instead you leave us to the wolves! If you haven't realized it Scarhead, you were the only thing keeping the school from ripping me and therefore the rest of the Gryffindor Golden a new ass hole. The only reason I'm not dead yet is no one is stupid enough to cast an Unforgivable in front of witnesses! Damnit Potter...after everything...I hate you!"

And with that exclamation the flushed Slytherin flees from the Great Hall leaving a stunned Neville and Luna, concerned Spirit Detective, and guilt ridden specter. Harry stares after the door Draco disappeared through, faintly luminescent tears tailing down his ghostly cheeks. With a heart wrenching sob the one-time Boy-Who-Lived soared through the newly enchanted ceiling before the others can stop him.

Yuske makes to follow after his distressed ward but surprisingly Brown grasps his shoulder and shakes his head quickly but firmly 'no'. "Leave him for a bit. Draco needs to clam down and Harry needs this chance to do the whole Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Unjustly-Responsible-for-the-Whole-Wizarding-World guilt trip, reaction anger trip, information assimilation come down, then full blown 'Watch your ass the Boy-Who-Lived is here and he is pissed!' righteous anger bit. Don't worry; this'll work out by dinner, Lion's honor."

That night in the Great Hall, six months of curbed anger, hate, and tension came to a head. During the past half year Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts most hated student had taken to arriving early, bolting a quick meal of whatever was before him, and leaving when the rest of the students started coming in. He had learned quickly that he wasn't welcome, even by the rest of his house. However, Draco was still in shock from the earlier encounter with Potter and didn't realize he was late for dinner when he arrived in the Great Hall. The sudden descent of almost blaring silence finally snapped him out of his shocked state. Now, Malfoy's are not stupid as a general rule, sure Lucius wound up bending down to a sadistic, maniacal, hypocrite of a Dark Lord but he always made it out relatively unscathed with negligible damage to either image of power. So, when the normally loud and buzzing Great Hall suddenly became deafeningly silent, Draco knew he was in trouble; a quick glance at the unfortunately empty head table proved he wasn't just in trouble but completely fucked. Evidently he wasn't the only person to notice the empty head table as nearly all of Gryffindor table stood up and surrounded the outcast Slytherin Prince. The other tables followed suit and soon the whole student body of Hogwarts surrounded the lone snake but the Gryffindors were firmly entrenched in the middle.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little prince Malfoy. Thought you could avoid punishment all year didn't you? Come early and leave fast? Hide behind teachers' robes?" A cruel laugh issued forth that sounded disturbingly like Lucius right before 'punishment'. "We all know that couldn't last forever didn't we? Sooner or later you were bound to screw up and look," his arms spread lazily to include the sea of students, "that's exactly what you did." His teeth were bared in a vicious grin, "No where to run Drakey, no where to hide, no teachers to stop you from getting your just reward." His wand flashed in an angry slash with a shout of "Crucio!" a malevolent red beam of excruciating pain and insanity raced towards the blonde Malfoy whose face had set into a fierce defiance of flashing storm grey eyes that never wavered from the eyes of his attacker.

A loud grunt and the thud of a body falling to its knees is heard by all but the Malfoy heir is still standing; however, his face had changed from defiance to shock. Because, before him on his knees was Neville Longbottom, teeth clenched tight on agonized screams while his muscles spasmed from the curse. His eyes glittered dangerously reminding all present of the fierce lion that was the symbol of his house. A shout and a loud CRACK and Neville slumps forward slightly as the curse is broken. SNAP rings out over the stunned crowd, drawing attention to the youngest male Weasley standing over the prone form of Seamus Finnegan his hands filled with pieces of broken wand. An eerie calm settles over the red head's pale face as he casts the broken bits into the shocked crowd and stalks over to Draco and Neville's side, helping Draco support Neville. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione form a triangle around the three males and with both synchronized motion and chant, raise a blue pyramid around the six teens. Shifting Neville fully into Ron's embrace Draco quickly pulls out a murky brown vial and holds it to the Gryffindor's lips who downs it without question but a vivid grimace of distaste. At the questioning look he simply states "Anti-Cruciatus Potion" and puts the vial into a robe pocket. "You alright mate?" Ron asks softly and a small smile quirks his lips before answering with an equally soft "Yeah." It was the closest either boy would come to apologizing but both recognized it and understood. Neville straightens up and smiles at both boys and then grins at the three girls. This display of friendship and camaraderie rouses the crowd that, with a roar, starts firing at the pyramid. The boys quickly scramble into position between each girl and send their power into the Pyramid Ward.

The Pyramid Ward was an ingenious ward spell thought up by the Founders and perfected by the Golden Trio. Generate by positive feelings of love and friendship, the Pyramid Ward absorbed the power of any spells cast at it and broke it down to the basic primal energy. As the energy builds up it is condensed and amplified until it reached a set level before unleashing a non-lethal concussive pulse of primal energy. Considering the almost entire student body of Hogwarts was leveling spells at the Ward, that level was quickly reached.

As the students picked themselves up from the resultant blast they stopped in stunned disbelief. Hovering before the min all his ephemeral glory was the ghost of Harry Potter. Face contorted in rage a bone chilling cold sweeps through the hall while a silent wind surrounds the dead savior, billowing his robes and hair while his eyes glow an unearthly Avada Kedavra green.

"How dare you? How dare you! How dare you attack another student! And with an Unforgivable no less! HOW DARE YOU! Have I truly sacrificed myself for this! This crowd of cowards and bullies, ignorant morons and arrogant bastards? Did I really die just for you and the rest of this narrow minded ignorant world to create a new Dark Lord One. Miserable. Year. Later!

I can not believe how utterly imbecilic you all are! Do any of you know why Voldemort came to be! He came to be because one boy was picked on, walked over, ignored, over ruled and bullied! He was one of the greatest students Hogwarts ever saw but he was so mistreated he gave up his future for revenge! Revenge, you arseholes that became damn near 30 years of bloodshed and terror! Terror that came again four fuckin' years ago! I DIED destroying that snake-faced bastard because you and the rest of this miserable world had your heads so far up your collective arses that you let a fuckin' eleven, ELEVEN, year old CHILD take the brunt of your problems and fight your war! A war I DIED to stop!

Let me point out to you all that if Draco were to decide to take revenge he has the brains, money, power, and influence to become greater, GREATER, than Voldemort himself! And so help me, STOP FLINCHING! HE'S DEAD! Even I, Harry bloody damn Potter, would be afraid to face him!

You are lucky I am dead or you would no escape from here unscathed. Not only is Draco my friend and ex-boyfriend he is also the reason you lot had a corpse to bury at the end of the day. He could have left before the final spells flew but instead he stuck around and saved my corpse from being turned into paste from the falling house. And let's not forget that he willingly faced his lunatic father to protect Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna not six bloody months later! He damn near got AK'd for them! So I ask again, HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ONE OF THE BRAVEST AND NOBLEST PEOPLE I KNOW!

You are lucky Draco has true friends to help protect him or else I would have taken personal delight in leveling you all." With a last malicious glare Harry Potter's aura pulsed and the six students and ghost disappeared.

The group reappeared in the Astronomy Tower where they used to meet and talk. Harry backs up and starts to flit over to his 'seat' when he's stopped by a mental pull from Draco. Evidently a bond was formed between the two when Lucius almost AK'd his son while possessed by Harry.

"You know Scarhead we can't interact with you properly without a body right?" Translation from Dracoese: "Hurry up and get in here Potter we've got to talk!" Carefully merging with Draco he is surprised by the feeling of home coming Draco directs his way. "Guess I'm forgiven then?" "Only because you saved me Scarhead. Even dead you're still the Golden Boy pain in the ass." "I am not." "Are too."

"Boys!" Draco's head snaps around. Snickering, Neville nudges Ron and holds out his hand. "I told you they were arguing." "Damn I was sure after that little display back there Draco would be all over him." Ron grumbles while pulling out three chocolate frogs and grudgingly drops them into Neville's waiting hand. "Please doing business with you Ronnie," Neville grins as pink stains Ron's cheeks before biting the head off his first frog. They had figured out two weeks after the Lucius Incident that when possessed Draco's eyes changed to match the type of possession. When Draco was dominant the eyes were grey-blue with a green tinge. When Harry was dominant the eyes became a cloudy green. When they reached the oh-so-rare perfect (or as perfect as those two were likely to ever get) harmony their eyes became a beautiful teal color. And, of course, when fighting ensued between host and ghost one eye became Malfoy grey-blue and Potter emerald green. The four Gryffindor's and one Ravenclaw no longer noticed the dual eyes the pair (frequently) sported.

"So, how long you going to be back mate?"

"Probably not too much longer Ron. I've sorta got things to do you know? And even if I didn't, I still wouldn't stick around longer than it would take you lot to graduate. But, I can't stick around that long."

"What? Harry, what on Earth or beyond could you possibly need to do? As you pointed out, multiple times might I add, You. Are. Dead."

"Trust me 'Mione, I know." Harry/Draco groused with a small grimace. Steepling his fingers under his chin, cloudy green eyes assess everyone surrounding him. Seemingly happy with his assessment, he takes a deep breath and explains about his departure, premature death, loophole, new teacher (Hermione gasped while the others snicker at the thought of the young Japanese teen being Harry's teacher) and finally the reason for his arrival.

Slipping out of Draco's body the ex-boy-savior turns and looks Draco in the eye. "Draco, you were my boyfriend and still are one of my closest friends. You know I would everything in my power to protect you right?" Raising and elegant blonde eyebrow Draco smiles softly, "I would do the same for you Harry." Crossing ethereal fingers and taking a nervous breath he starts to explain. "Good. You see, like I said there is a loophole since I died prematurely doing a good deed. Well, you see uhm...Draco...wouldyoukissmycorpse?"

Silence descends sharply and Draco blinks before asking slowly and quietly in pseudo-calm, "Harry...slow down, space it out, and repeat that please."

Swallowing _/I'm dead and I'm swallowing and I could swear I'm sweating! Ghosts don't sweat. Good thing I'm dead or I'd die of embarrassment right now. Ah damn.../_ thickly Harry says, "Draco would you kiss my corpse?"

Blinking slowly he gestures for Harry to explain. "You see, when I died I got this egg. The egg fed on my karma I generated as a ghost. Lots of good karma means I'm given a chance to live again. Lots of bad and I'm completely and totally erased from the fabric of reality. Now, I thought I destroyed that egg when I threw it at Lucius. Not so simple of course, I am Harry flippin' Potter, normal does not apply. Evidently it survived completely intact and kept collecting karma. I was summoned, it hatched, and I'm not erased out of existence as you can see. That doesn't mean insta-res though. I need a loved one to kiss my corpse by midnight tonight or I'm SOL. Since Draco is my ex-boyfriend I'm asking him to kiss me although I'm certain any of you could and it would work. So, um, would you please kiss my corpse Draco? Or any of you?" Harry runs his fingers through his hair nervously as the group moves to the side and whispers quickly but fiercely. Turning back to their floating friend they grin. "Okay but we've got to work fast we have two hours to remove the wards and move the lid. Come on!"

With that, Hermione leads the group swiftly but silently outside to the lake where Albus Dumbledore's tomb lay. Next to it was a simple but elegant tomb of the same shining white marble .Working swiftly it still takes them an hour and a half to get through hall the wards and without Luna's ability to identify wards it would have taken even longer. Conjuring a crowbar to try and pry off the lid (since it absorbed all magic direct at it) they quickly realize they need help. Smacking himself in his ethereal forehead Harry mutters a quick "Keep trying" before disappearing. Working frantically the group of five only manages a one inch gap five minutes before midnight. Harry finally reappears with Yuuske who takes one look at the situation and shoves everyone out of the way, and heaves against the magically enhanced coffin lid. Four minutes...three minutes...two minutes...one minute and the upper half of the lid falls revealing the softly glowing head and torso of the savior of the wizarding world. Thirty seconds to midnight and Draco leans over and gently kisses the surprisingly soft and warm lips of his ex.

A gong rings out throughout the ground and Draco releases Harry's lips. _Two gongs...three gongs..._Harry's ghost starts to fade out_...four gongs...five gongs..._a gentle breeze picks up and swirls around the fading spirit_...six gongs...seven gongs..._the spirit disappears leaving the afterglow of Avada Kedavra green eyes_...eight gongs...nine gongs..._the ministry crew plus Draco and Yuuske lean over the coffin to look at the brightly glowing form_...ten gongs...eleven gongs..._the glow suddenly bursts in an intense green light causing the observes to turn away_...twelve gongs, midnight..._the chest of the boy who lived rises and falls in deep even breaths like one sleeping. Leaning over the coffin once again, Draco gently touches the warm cheek of the boy hero. Green eyes flutter open and stare into soft grey-blue. Smiling softly the newly resurrected boy savior whispers, "Hey Drake."

--------

_Misc Info You Might Find Useful:_

Luna and Ginny were bumped up a grade level with the help of Hermione, Draco, and Ron (not him but still). So, everyone would/will graduate at the end of this school year.

Yes, Draco and Harry were boyfriends but they broke up now they are _like_ brothers (the bond from the almost AK'ing)

Ginny has no real part other than to make the ward even. 3 girls, 3 boys. I don't really like her she was just necessary for this.

**DRACO HARRY BOND INFO **_(YOU WANT TO REMEMBER THIS FOR LATER BECAUSE I WON'T REPEAT IT!)_

**Draco**: Grey with green tinge

**Harry**: Cloudy green (green with grey tinge so cloudy)

**Draco+Harry**: Teal or something like it.

**Draco-Harry**: One grey, One green

Luna's ward ID ability will reappear but not for a while. Not sure how important it will be but I will use it at least once more.

This is mainly Yu Yu Hakusho with occasional reference to Harry Potter. We will be out of Hogwarts either sometime Ch 4 or Ch 5 at the latest. We are at Hogwarts only for set up and I don't plan on returning.

--------

**Flame Clause**: Any and all flames are subject to being laughed at, picked apart, ridiculed, and reposted in the following chapter for everyone to see you stupidity.

**Length:** I have an 8 page (Word document) minimum for this story. This just made 8 pages.

**Finally:** Check out my other works by clicking on my PenName at the top. Also check out my HP Xover C2 from my profile as well. And last but not least, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
